


Seduce me

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yuuri's way of Eros





	

“You say you have made a few changes to your routine?” Victor questioned as he watched Yuuri. “You think you’ve grasped it now?”

“Yes!” Yuuri still found it hard to look Victor in the eye especially with all the help the man had been giving him in their sessions but he was certain that while he was performing that would change. He had found something to think about, a way that would bring out him. The dance Victor had done was all Victor, it was Victor’s true self.

Victor was the princely type. Someone who could easily don the role of seducer or playboy. The others were right about Yuuri. With his rather lacking love life he simply did not understand enough to play the role. Watching was not enough it was about feeling.

Which had led to his idea. He would not be the playboy going from person to person to sate his… well desire. No he would be the one displaying his charms, showing his worth, that he knew his own worth. He would be the one saying come if you dare. That was his plan. That was what he had come up with and he could only hope that it would work well enough.

Victor glided off to the edge by the radio and hovered his hand over the play button. “Ready?”

“I’m ready!”

Deep breaths, feel the music. Who was he dancing for? His gaze went to Victor and a smirk came to his lips. His arms trailed up his legs, to stop at his lower stomach. It was obvious who would be the target of the hunter. He was the best and he would show it.

He should not have heard the low whistle Victor did but somehow he did and he had to push that to the back of his mind. It was almost impossible but he kept his mind on his goal and his target. He had to feel the music, he had to show off his charms.

His movements and expressions were different, the seducer but a totally different role. He was not the taker; he was begging to be taken and that was different enough. It was a role that he understood.

His ribs throbbed after he finished his spin and his gaze found Victor’s again. He could understand that role simply because he wanted to be wanted. He wanted Victor to see every part of him and chase. To be lured into a dance and touched. To feel and be felt to possess and be possessed. To do all of that with the knowledge that he would never forgotten.

It was sheer luck that prevented him from taking a fall but he knew Victor would have seen the small slip but Yuuri knew it would not take away from his charms. His body was on display along with how he felt. Who was he dancing for? Who was his body longing for? Would Victor even know? Would he know that Yuuri was not thinking about food? That he was thinking about the touches and brushes Victor had given him? That his mind was on Victor’s gaze on him alone?

X

If little Yuuri was thinking about actual an actual pork bowl while he skated, Victor would eat his skates. Yuuri could tell others that he was thinking about food but he would never fool Victor who had watched Yuuri watch others eat that coveted bowl.

He knew exactly what the look on Yuuri’s face was and he knew exactly what Yuuri was thinking about. If he did not have the amount of self-control that he did, he would have already gone onto the ice.

He knew a seduction when he saw one and he knew a challenge when he saw it too. He could read the story in Yuuri’s performance and he was impressed. Yuuri had proved that he knew his faults and limitations. The cute way he had mumbled that he had no self-confidence. The way he had admitted that he knew little about dating.

Yuuri knew himself enough to know his faults and what roles he liked. It was why Victor had not allowed Yuuri to dance to agape. He needed the confidence and he needed knowledge. Yuuri was already self-sacrificing. He already knew about unconditional love or at least he knew of something close to it. You only had to look around at the town to see it.

But Eros, Yuuri had found his own Eros… or to be more precise he had simply unleashed the Eros that lurked deep inside of him. No one had ever seen that side of Yuuri before. For him to perform such a thing in front of people. Forget the program, they would be shocked with Yuuri even if he did not get the entire program right. The confidence and knowledge that he had, the allure he showed with his performance was everything that they wanted.

He would shock them all, he would surprise them, send shivers down the spines of the unsuspecting and Victor loved it. Not just because of Yuuri’s talent but because no matter who looked, who envied the fact remained that the one in Yuuri’s thoughts while he skated was not the fans or some unknown lover. It was him.

It was more than enough. He watched Yuuri move to the second half of the program, less seductive moves and more jump and strain. Yuuri had great stamina. If it were anyone else Victor would not have pushed them so hard so early but it was Yuuri so he knew he could handle it and that was not all. It was Yuuri and Yuuri needed to do it. He wanted to show his best, show his strengths which was why Victor had designed the program the way that he had. He had faith that Yuuri could do it and he had not been let down.

His tongue darted out to wet his lip as he watched Yuuri finish his spin to glide and pose. Yuuri’s body shook lightly from the strain and if he were closer he was sure he would hear the small pants that Yuuri had to be releasing. He had no idea how he had not moved from his position. Eros… to think he was what Yuuri’s real desire lay. They still had a day left, Yuuri had changed so drastically in one night… what would the final performance be like? It took everything he had to break into applause and not go to Yuuri like his body begged him to.


End file.
